


Sugar Sweet

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Solar's 007 Fest 2019 [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Everything is fluff and nothing hurts, M/M, nothing at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Q bakes, Bond sells the coffee, and Tanner does not get paid enough to deal with the both of them(He probably gets enough pastries to make up the difference, though)





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13! What fluff have I wrought? This fills "Honey" on the [Fluff Prompt Table](https://mi6cafe.wordpress.com/007-fest/007-fest-2019-prompt-tables/) and Anon Prompt 32 on the [MI6 Cafe Prompt Exchange](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1LwtIoqppLgPC3D0bJ5HF7ZcIJEnNgGmQcm21977FGJc/edit#gid=628702862). The prompt called for a coffee shop AU and this turned into more of a coffee shop and bakery AU because I have no self control, but hopefully it'll suffice?
> 
> No, I will not pay your dental bills. I'm too poor

“Good morning, James.”

Bond turned from the display of blueberry scones and cinnamon muffins he’d been arranging—the ginger biscuits would feature in the front today, he’d decided—to find the baker himself leaned against the counter behind him.

“Morning, Q.” Bond grinned, straightening up to brush his hands off on his apron. “You’ve been busy today, I see.”

Q’s own apron was smudged with flour and streaked with icing, his dark hair frizzing out around the nape of his neck from under his baker’s cap. “Well, some of us start our days much earlier in order to make sure you have plenty of sweet things to sell with your coffee,” Q replied, idly straightening his apron.

“And so you can come out here and tell people they’re arranging the display wrong even though you’re not the one selling the bloody sweets and coffees,” Bond added.

“And that.” Q smirked. “But I’ve been up to other things today, as it happens.”

Bond cocked his hip against the counter, leaning in closer to Q. “Oh? Care to share with the class?”

Smiling, evidently pleased with himself, Q picked up the plate that had been sitting thus far unnoticed on the counter behind him. It held a sweet roll of some sort, high and fluffy and dripping with glaze; Bond felt a cavity coming on just looking at it, but knew that, like just about everything else Q made, it was probably delicious.

“I was thinking about making them for the shop,” Q said, holding the plate up. “Want a taste?”

“Very much so,” Bond replied, cupping Q’s cheek in one hand and leaning in to kiss him softly.

Q made a little noise of surprised but melted into the kiss almost immediately. He smelled like icing sugar and burned flour, a strange mix of sweet and acrid, and tasted like honey when he opened up to Bond, evidently having already tested the sweet he’d offered Bond.

“Delicious,” Bond murmured when they parted.

“I meant the pastry, you berk,” Q huffed, looking as though he was trying very hard not to grin.

“Ah. Honest mistake,” Bond said, pecking another kiss to Q’s lips. “I’m sure it tastes better on you, anyway.”

Q cocked an eyebrow at Bond, ready with a reply, when Tanner came out of the back office. “Give it a rest, you two.” He sighed, the epitome of longsuffering. “I didn’t know it would be like this when I hired Q.”

“You knew I was married to James,” Q reminded Tanner, laughing even as he obligingly put a little more space between himself and Bond.

“But I didn’t know you were going to be so bloody irritating about it,” Tanner replied, about as close to whining as the man ever got. “I should’ve just kept you and let Bond go.”

 _“Excuse_ me. I was here first,” Bond snipped.

“But Q makes the best scones.” Tanner nabbed one off the display and took a bite, as if to prove his point, then said something that didn’t quite make it out around the crumbs.

“Sorry, what was that? Couldn’t quite understand you, your mouth was full of my husband’s work,” Bond said, smirking when Q smacked him on the shoulder while Tanner snorted and nearly choked.

“Don’t say it like that,” Tanner pleaded when he’d managed to clear his airway.

“I just felt it would do well to remind you who _recommended_ Q to this establishment,” Bond replied airily.

Tanner rolled his eyes. “Well I was trying to say _,_ no one is going to come in to buy coffee if you two are snogging on the front counter.”

“They might.” Bond shrugged.

Q shook his head, then brightened up as he grabbed the plate back off the counter. “Bill! You should try this! I’m thinking about making them for the shop.” He thrust the plate in Tanner’s direction, offering him a fork from under the counter and ignoring Bond when he complained about just having washed them.

The noise Tanner made when he took a bite might have made Bond jealous, if he were the possessive sort. The way Q beamed at him made Bond a little bit jealous regardless.

“I’ll take another dozen immediately. Just leave them in the office with me and close the door.” Tanner sighed, pleased, and accepted the whole plate when Q passed it over.

Q turned a smug grin in Bond’s direction. “See? Bill appreciates my baking. I should’ve married _him.”_

“Do I look like I need to be married to you?” Tanner asked, jabbing his fork into the sweet roll. “I’d be at least twice the size I am now. I wouldn’t survive.”

“Looks as if you’re stuck with me, darling,” Bond told Q, voice all exaggerated sympathy.

“Oh, darn,” Q deadpanned.

Tanner shook his head. “You two deserve each other, anyway. Intolerably sweet together. You’re ridiculous.”

Plate in hand, Tanner turned to head for the dry storage room, intent on getting the morning inventory done, and Bond leaned over to give Q another kiss as soon as his back was to them.

“I saw that!” Tanner called back, waving his fork over his shoulder.

Laughing, Q chanced one more peck on the cheek before he returned to the kitchen, leaving Bond to open the shop for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/186261792558/sugar-sweet-james-bond-00q-day-13-absolute), if you'd like to come see all the Festing going on over there!


End file.
